mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
O Deus do Inferno
thumb|left|394pxEm 08 de julho de 1741, Jonathan Edwards pregou o que se tornou o mais famoso sermão da época. O título: “Pecadores nas mãos de um Deus irado”. Em uma das frases mais frequentemente citadas a partir deste sermão, Edwards disse: “O Deus que te segura acima do abismo do inferno, muito como alguém que segura uma aranha, ou algum inseto repugnante sobre o fogo, tem repulsa de ti, e está sendo terrivelmente provocado”. O pregador puritano Richard Baxter escreveu um livro intitulado ”O Descanso Eterno dos Santos”. Em um capítulo sobre o inferno, ele disse que “as chamas eternas do inferno não serão consideradas demasiadamente quentes para os rebeldes, e quando eles lá estiverem queimando através de milhões de eras, Deus não se arrependerá do mal que se abateu sobre eles.” Mais tarde no livro ele escreveu, “Não é uma coisa terrível para uma alma miserável, quando estiver estrepitando perpetuamente nas chamas do inferno, o Deus de misericórdia dar risada deles; quando… Deus zombar deles em vez de aliviá-los, quando ninguém no céu ou na terra puder ajudá-los, exceto Deus, Ele se regozijar sobre eles na sua calamidade? Em 1993, a Whitaker House publicou um livro de Mary K. Baxter (provavelmente sem relação com Richard Baxter), intitulado A Divina Revelação do Inferno, no qual ela afirma que Jesus lhe concedeu um passeio ao inferno. Em um lugar, ela viu “pequenos vultos vestidos de preto marchando em volta de um objeto parecido com uma caixa. Após uma análise mais aprofundada, vi que a caixa era um caixão e os vultos marchando ao redor eram demônios”. Jesus disse-lhe que o homem no caixão foi um ministro que tinha pregado um falso evangelho. “Eu assisti os demônios enquanto eles continuavam a marchar ao redor do caixão,” disse Baxter. O coração do homem batia e sangue de verdade corria dele. Nunca esquecerei os seus gritos de dor e tristeza. Mais tarde no livro, Mary Baxter disse que ouviu gritos de partir o coração e grandes choros de dor ecoando a partir das celas os perdidos estavam confinados. As almas no interior eram queimadas vivas, e ainda assim não podiam morrer. Os demônios, também, juntavam os risos, enquanto Satanás passava de cela em cela, torturando os perdidos.” Eu tenho vários problemas com essas visões do inferno. Quem está no comando? A minha primeira pergunta tem a ver com quem está no comando do lugar. De acordo com Jonathan Edwards e Richard Baxter, Deus está no comando do inferno. Mary Baxter descreve Satanás e seus demônios como estando no comando do inferno. Irei para a resposta de Deus. A passagem mais descritiva da Bíblia sobre o inferno diz que “desceu fogo do céu e os consumiu ímpios” (Apocalipse 20:9, grifo do autor). Se o fogo desce do céu, tem que vir de Deus, porque Ele está no comando do céu, e não Satanás. Dois outros relatos bíblicos da destruição dos ímpios, o dilúvio de Noé e Sodoma e Gomorra, mostram claramente Deus iniciando a destruição, não Satanás (Gênesis 6:5-7; 19:24). A idéia de que demônios torturam seres humanos ímpios no inferno não tem um pingo de evidência bíblica para apoiá-la. É pura fantasia. Se a Bíblia é para ser o fundamento de toda a doutrina cristã, o que eu acredito que é, então qualquer coisa que contradiz a Bíblia simplesmente não é verdade, incluindo a idéia de que Satanás e seus demônios são responsáveis pelo inferno. Quando é o inferno? Também discordo da idéia de que o inferno está acontecendo agora. De acordo com a visão aceita por muitos cristãos, o inferno vem acontecendo desde que Adão e Eva desobedeceram a Deus e foram expulsos do Jardim do Éden. A partir desse momento até o presente, os maus têm sido lançados no inferno no momento em que morrem, e vêm sofrendo lá desde então. Os defensores desse entendimento do inferno citam textos como o Salmo 55:15, no qual o salmista ora para que os ímpios “Desçam rápido é, "vivos" ao inferno”. É assim que a versão King James diz. No entanto, a palavra hebraica para “inferno” neste caso é sheol, que significa simplesmente “túmulo”. A maioria das traduções modernas dizem: “Deixe que eles ímpios desçam vivos para o túmulo” (grifo nosso). traduzindo o verso desta forma, Davi não quis dizer que Deus envia os ímpios vivos ao inferno, um lugar de chamas. Em vez disso, Davi está expressando sua frustração sobre os ímpios e desejando que Deus os deixe serem enterrados vivos em seus túmulos. Em vez do inferno ser um processo contínuo, as Escrituras realmente o descrevem como um evento futuro. Malaquias 4:1, que é uma das passagens mais descritivas do Antigo Testamento sobre o destino final dos ímpios, diz: “Porque eis que aquele dia vem ardendo como fornalha; todos os soberbos, e todos os que cometem impiedade, serão como a palha; e o dia que está para vir os abrasará, diz o SENHOR dos Exércitos”. Malaquias foi escrito por volta de 400 aC, e no seu tempo, a destruição dos ímpios pelo fogo ainda estava no futuro. O Apocalipse também descreve o inferno como um evento futuro. Alguns parágrafos atrás, me referi a passagem mais descritiva da Bíblia sobre o inferno, que diz que “desceu fogo do céu e os consumiu ímpios” (Apocalipse 20:9). Apocalipse 20 descreve o milênio, o que irá ocorrer após a segunda vinda de Cristo, e o fogo que desce do céu acontece no final do milênio. Assim o inferno não pode estar acontecendo agora. O Deus do Inferno No entanto, minha maior objeção ao conceito popular de inferno é a sua visão de Deus. Meu entendimento da Bíblia é que Deus ama os seres humanos e os trata com bondade extrema. “Porque faz que o seu sol se levante sobre maus e bons, e a chuva desça sobre justos e injustos” (Mateus 5:45), e Ele diz que não tem “prazer na morte do ímpio” (Ezequiel 33:11). Ao contrário, Ele pede que eles se voltem para Ele e se arrependam (veja Isaías 45:22). A Bíblia consistentemente descreve Deus como amoroso, misericordioso e justo (Salmos 69:13; 103:8, Jeremias 9:24; Joel 2:13). A visão popular de que os ímpios queimam e sofrem no inferno para sempre e sempre, ad infinitum, escarnece destas qualidades divinas. A idéia de que os ímpios serão queimados para sempre no inferno se baseia na premissa de que eles são imortais. É claro, o único Ser no universo que tem imortalidade natural dentro de si mesmo é Deus. Seres humanos e outros seres criados não têm a imortalidade dentro de si. Qualquer imortalidade que possuímos é derivada de Deus, e o Novo Testamento afirma muito claramente que o povo de Deus receberá a imortalidade na segunda vinda de Cristo (veja 1 Coríntios 15:50-54). Os ímpios não são imortais agora, e nunca o serão. O fogo do inferno vai queimar os ímpios e destruí-los. A única maneira que os ímpios poderiam queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade, seria Deus mantê-los artificialmente vivos apenas para que eles pudessem continuar queimando. E esta não é minha idéia de um Deus amoroso, justo e misericordioso. Imagine que você ouve uma notícia sobre um crime terrível que tenha sido cometido. A polícia está tentando descobrir quem fez isso, mas não têm pistas. Infelizmente, você tem informação positiva que seu filho cometeu o crime, e você sabe que se ele for descoberto será levado a julgamento e passar muitos anos na prisão. No entanto, você sente o dever de relatar o que você sabe. Você se alegraria ao ter que ir à polícia, ou você iria com um coração muito pesado? Ir à polícia seria a coisa certa a fazer, mesmo que isso fizesse você se sentir muito triste. Da mesma forma, punir os ímpios por sua maldade impenitente é a coisa certa para Deus fazer. Mas eu creio que Ele vai fazer isso com grande tristeza. A imagem que ilustra esta matéria mostra Jesus em pé na frente do mundo em chamas e Ele tem o rosto enterrado em suas mãos. Ele está chorando sobre o destino dos pecadores. Acredito que esta seja uma descrição correta da reação de Deus para com o castigo dos ímpios. Compare isso com a “visão” de Mary Baxter, com Jesus concedendo-lhe uma visita ao inferno. Ela disse que ouviu gritos de partir o coração e grandes choros de dor chegando a partir das celas os perdidos estavam confinados. Ela chorou e implorou a Jesus para fazer alguma coisa para aliviar as suas dores. É assim que qualquer pessoa sã reage ao sofrimento humano intenso. Mas Mary Baxter descreve Jesus agindo com naturalidade, não mostrando nenhuma emoção. Isso é uma distorção horrível do caráter de Deus! Richard Baxter disse que quando os ímpios estiverem estrepitando perpetuamente nas chamas do inferno, o Deus de misericórdia dará risada deles; zombará deles em vez de aliviá-los. Será? Como podem as palavras misericórdia e alegria andarem juntas em qualquer descrição da reação de Deus para com a destruição dos ímpios? No entanto, a teologia popular ou, pelo menos, a teologia de Richard Baxter nos querem fazer crer que Deus é misericordioso mas que ele também se alegra com a tortura eterna dos ímpios nas chamas do inferno. Eu não questiono a idéia de inferno, que a Bíblia descreve como um “lago de fogo” (Apocalipse 19:20; 20:14). A Bíblia é muito clara sobre o fato de que Deus punirá os ímpios com fogo. No entanto, eu simplesmente não posso imaginar um Deus misericordioso dando contínua imortalidade aos ímpios para que assim eles possam gritar de dor por toda a eternidade. O popular Deus do inferno nunca cessa. Ele mantém os seres humanos artificialmente vivos, para que possam continuar sofrendo ao longo dos séculos sem fim da eternidade. Essa visão de Deus é simplesmente além da minha compreensão. É uma total contradição do Deus misericordioso e justo que eu leio a respeito na Bíblia. Sim, Deus está no comando do inferno. Mas ele vai durar por um tempo muito curto, e então tudo estará terminado. Deus criará “um novo céu e uma nova terra” (Apocalipse 21:1), em que aqueles que confiaram nEle e O obedeceram irão viver ao longo dos séculos sem fim da eternidade. E eles não terão que se perguntar se o seu Deus misericordioso está rindo da dor indescritível que os maus estariam sofrendo em alguma parte remota do universo por recusar aliviá-los do seu sofrimento. Texto de autoria de Marvin Moore, publicado na Revista Signs of The Times, edição de julho/2011. IASD